particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rassemblement Aldurienne
| Seats2 Title = États | Seats2 = | Website = www.aldurienne.al | politics = Politics of Alduria | political parties = Political parties of Alduria | elections = Elections of Alduria | }} The Rassemblement Aldurienne (Luthorian: Aldurian Rally) is a nationalist party in Alduria. The party was founded in July 3431 by a coalition of Aldurian nationalists, crown loyalists, and descendants of Luthorian settlers. History The party traces its roots back to two organisations, the Front National and the United Empire Loyalists. The Front National, demanded major reform of immigration policy and the return of conservative values to Alduria. The United Empire Loyalists with a membership of predominantly Aldurian royalists, Aldurians of Luthorian descent, and Luthorians who have migrated to Alduria, was also upset with the government of the Les Ultraroyalistes d'Alduria, demanding the abolition of the Viceroy in favour of adopting the Emperor as the absolute head of state and similarly also demanded the adoption of more conservative values. The leaders of both organisations, Constantin Bordelon (Front National) and Edward Rose (United Empire Loyalists), noted the similarities shared between both organisation and agreed to merge them forming the Rassemblement Aldurienne. First conference The party's first conference took place in Falesia's city hall, Palais de Falesia. However, the gathering had to be temporarily suspended by police due to the size of the crowd that had assembled outside the city hall in support of the party. First leadership contest During the party's first conference the party held its first leadership contest. Only the two leaders of the former organisations that united to form the party stood for election, Constantin Bordelon and Edward Rose. All 500 members in attendence voted in the election which resulted in a narrow victory for Bordelon who secured 262 votes. However, Bordelon respected Rose's popularity, viewing him as a potential threat and consequentially included him in his opposition cabinet as the candidate for the Ministry of Food and Agriculture. Debut election Rassemblement Aldurienne took part in its first elections in March 3434. It secured 22 of 75 available seats and absorbed a considerable number of traditional Les Ultraroyalistes d'Alduria voters. The party was, however, well beaten by the Parti Socialiste d'Alduria who managed to win a majority of seats, securing 46. Interim government In January 3435 the Parti Socialiste d'Alduria collapsed leaving 46 of 75 seats in legislature vacant. However, the Rassemblement Aldurienne established an interim government in February 3435 in a bid to stabilise Alduria. Constantin Bordelon became Chancelier Impérial, promising to restore traditional Aldurian values that had been destroyed by the socialists. Ideology Officially, the Rassemblement Aldurienne states national conservatism, royalism, and ultranationalism as its guiding ideologies. However, privately the party holds membership of many controversial far-right organisations including the Imperialist's Society and the United Fascist Congress. National conservatism Many members of the party are former supporters of Les Ultraroyalistes d'Alduria which once stood on a right-wing platform. While it supports a strong national identity and strict border controls that would be considered conservative, it does not totally oppose things such as abortion and euthanasia. Fascism The Rassemblement Aldurienne holds membership of numerous controversial international organisations including the International Authoritarian Organisation, the International Totalitarian Association, and the Terran Fascist Nationalist Alliance. The party does support big-government and intervention or regulation in most areas as well as restrictions on civil rights, but has not publicly admitted to following fascist ideology. Royalism Staunchly monarchist the party is committed to retaining the head of the House of Orange-Villayn as head of state and opposes the elective Viceroy system which it views as republican. Ultranationalism The party completely opposes refugees being welcomed into Alduria and supports a complete ban. Furthermore, it seeks to ban people from countries other than Luthori and Canrille (Kanjor and Rildanor) from settling in Alduria in order to protect the country's culture. Aldurian nationalism The party fiercely promotes Aldurian culture, history, and the Canrillaise language, as well as a sense of pride in Alduria and her people. It views Alduria as a country to be proud of and believes that the population should be loyal and serve the state. Luthorian nationalism While to foreigners the Rassemblement Aldurienne's policy of Luthorian nationalism is bizarre it supports the ideology as it is commited to the union between Alduria and Luthori, and the shared history and monarchy between the two countries. Luthorians are also the only ethnic group other than people from Canrille (Kanjor and Rildanor) that the Rassemblement Aldurienne wishes to be allowed to settle in Alduria. Foreign Policy Some aspects of the party's foreign policy can be described as internationalist while others can be seen as isolationist. It is not known which the party prefers to be viewed as. It can be viewed as internationalist because it supports an active role for Alduria in foreign affairs working with Luthori as the world's 'policeman'. It can be considered isolations due to its desire to limit immigration into the country and banning refugess from entering the country. It supports protectionist tarriffs on imports and will only support tied aid in return for trading rights. Economics The party supports a mixed economy in which the state has control of major banks and industries with the rest under private ownership. As a result, it could be considered centre-left. However, the party opposes trade unions and the right to strike, believing it gives too much power to workers and threatens the security of the state. Religion The Rassemblement Aldurienne does not favour any religion. Instead it seeks to replace the worship of deities with the worship of the state. Party leaders Electoral history Category:Politics of Alduria Category:Alduria Category:Political parties in Alduria